ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
黑暗覺醒
簡介 __TOC__ * 來自: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius * 類型: 共鬥活動 * 參考: 官方公告 * 相關任務: 羽矢子的復仇 * 活動時間: 9/28/18 16:00 - 10/12/18 15:59 (UTC +8) * 召喚時間: 9/28/18 16:00 - 10/19/18 15:59 (UTC +8) Challenge the raid boss in a raid event and obtain points to get various individual and ranked rewards. You will also get raid coins by fighting the raid boss, which can be used for limited time raid summons. To fight the raid boss, one raid orb will be used. You will gain one orb per hour, for a maximum of five orbs. Orbs may be refreshed with 100 Lapis or by ranking up. You will obtain event points and coins (10% of points) by fighting the raid boss. The amount of points gained is based on the stage, the raid's global level and the amount of damage dealt to his HP in percentage. Defeating the boss is not required but doing so will net you the maximum amount of points, coins and experience. The raid boss will have a global level and HP displayed within the vortex. This level indicates a bonus point multiplier (+8%/Level) that will be applied to points gained from each boss fights. Anyone on the server can contribute to this by fighting the raid boss. This takes into account damage dealt to his HP, overkilling is not necessary. Once its global HP is depleted, its level will go up and a few hours will be added to the timer. If the entire server is unable to kill it before time runs out, its level will decrease by one and the timer will reset. Keep in mind that the raid's global level has no impact on the raid boss itself, with the fight's difficulty remaining unchanged. 獎勵 You can check your points and rank by clicking on "Achievement Status" inside the raid vortex. All rewards will be sent to your mailbox. Individual rewards can be collected as soon as you get enough points, but rank rewards will only be distributed few days after the event is finished. Once the 4 million pts mark is reached, an individual reward of 5,000 raid coins will be awarded for every 250,000 pts accumulated thereafter, up to the 10 million pts mark. 裝備= 特有裝備 |-| Individual= Individual Rewards |-| Ranking= Ranking Rewards 戰鬥資訊 中級= FFBE 共鬥 - 黑暗覺醒 - 中級 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 仇恨的化身 |drop = Up to 800 event points before bonus Up to before bonus }} |-| 上級= FFBE 共鬥 - 黑暗覺醒 - 上級 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Incarnation of Hatred |drop = Up to 1500 event points before bonus Up to before bonus }} |-| 超級= FFBE 共鬥 - 黑暗覺醒 - 超級 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Incarnation of Hatred |drop = Up to 2400 event points before bonus Up to before bonus }} |-| 覺醒級= FFBE 共鬥 - 黑暗覺醒 - 覺醒級 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 仇恨的化身 |drop = Up to 7000 event points before bonus Up to before bonus }} Boss (覺醒級) Abilities * Spirit Burn: Magic* damage (6x) to all enemies. Fixed damage (1x) as MP drain (50%) to all enemies. Decrease DEF/MAG/SPR (40%) for 3 turns to all enemies * Intimidating Gaze: Dark magic damage (3x) to all enemies. Inflict petrify (100%) on all enemies * Maniacal Slash: Physical damage (3x) to all enemies. Physical damage (1x) as HP drain (150%) to all enemies * Deadly Thrust: Physical* damage (9x) to one enemy. Fixed damage (1x) as MP drain (150%) to one enemy * Cursed Mind: Magic damage (9x) to one enemy. Inflict berserk (+0% ATK) for 3 turns to one enemy (targeting the unit with highest SPR?) * Growl: Mitigate magic damage taken (100%) for 1 turn to caster (can not be dispelled) Tips * 參考討論 * Bring a source of Demon Killer. * Its SPR is a lot lower than its DEF. Recommended to use magic or hybrid damage dealers * Do not do any Breaks or any Lower Resist on her or any buff on your team other than turn 1, and she will not use Spirit Burn (AoE MP Drain) on your team * 此Boss「羽矢子」的作者是'Savior'。是Fan Festa 2017兵員設計大賽的得獎作品。 Videos Youtube